


It’s The Little Moments

by Forest_Puppy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Puppy/pseuds/Forest_Puppy
Summary: Formerly known as “He Said, He Said”(Also on my Wattpad account Forest_Puppy)Random little oneshots from prompts that I got off of Tumblr - open to requests - First fic (please don't kill me)(So far contains: Analogical, Logince, Moxiety, Logicality /// Working on: Prinxiety, Romality/Royality (Not in this specific order))





	1. Analogical - Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow
> 
> \- Logan x Virgil (Analogical) "Pillow Talk" -  
> Warnings: legit this is all fluff nothing to put here

01:13 am.

"If oranges are orange, why aren't lemons called yellows?"

"Go to sleep, Vee."

 

01:17 am.

"If I'm ninety-nine pounds, and I eat a pound of nachos, does that make me one percent nacho?"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep."

 

01:22 am.

"Why is Spongebob the main character when Patrick is the star?"

"Virgil, please, we have skit tomorrow."

"I would watch _Patrick Star_."

 

01:25 am.

"If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly, why did it fall off?"

"I will push you off the damn bed."

 

01:27 am.

"Hey, Lo I have a question."

"Obviously."

"Last one, I promise. Please answer."

Logan sits up, staring blankly into the dark at where Virgil is on the other side of the bed. "What."

"If Mary had Jesus, and Jesus is the lamb of God... does that mean-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence-"

" _Mary had a little lamb?_ "

Logan grabbed Virgil's pillow and attempted to smother him with it halfheartedly, all the while Virgil laughing hysterically. 

"Go the fuck to sleep." 

"Love you, too, Lo~"

 

01:34 am.

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's between sea and land?"

Virgil hears the growling, giggles to himself, then cuddles up and actually falls asleep with Logan, giving him a break for now. He has a barrage of dumbass questions prepared for the morning.

 

The end. (or is it...? *illuminati music*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #noregrets
> 
> Please leave your little OTP AUs in the comments or request specific plots and I will do my best to give it justice (im so sorry T.T)
> 
> If you want a part 2 with more stupid questions, please drop some kudos for me (it means more to me than you might think) and suggest a few random 1am questions of your own in the comments 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it *insert purple heart emoji here*


	2. Logince - April Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP switching the sugar out with salt before Person B is awake.
> 
> \- Logan x Roman (Logince) "April Fools" -  
> Warnings: again super fluffy nothing to put here :3

It's 03:17 am on April 1st. You know what that means - preparing the pranks for the day.

Roman snuck his way down to the kitchen, giggling quietly to himself as he had the perfect prank he had found whilst scrolling aimlessly through Pinterest.

He slowly opened the cabinet above the stove and grabbed the iodized table salt. He closed the cabinet and went over to the coffee maker sitting in the corner of the countertop. Roman, grinning like a fox, took the sugar jar and poured the contents into a plastic baggie he had found while rummaging in the pantry, then replaced the sugar jar, now containing it's bitter look-a-like.

He snuck his way back upstairs to put the sugar in his room, before falling asleep once again, setting a quiet alarm to ensure he woke up before the intended victim. 

Soft music woke him again, several hours later, and he hurriedly dressed, rushing to get downstairs to watch the chaos unfold.

Giddy with anticipation, Roman passes Virgil, who doesn't look up from his Twitter feed, on the way down the stairs, and head to the sofa to sit and wait.

About two minutes later, Logan walks down the stairs, wearing his usual finely-pressed khakis, a black polo tucked in with his signature blue necktie. Logan heads into the kitchen without so much as glancing at Roman or Virgil, who has nested himself in the corner of the couch.

Logan pushed the BREW button on the coffee maker and, while waiting patiently for the coffee maker to turn on, grabbed a mug from the kitchen cabinet. He watched the flow of coffee pour into the mug before removing the cup and turning his attention to the sugar jar. He opened it and started pouring near about a fifth of the contents into his coffee. Roman was shaking with silent laughter and had to fight back tears at the thought of how this would turn out.

When he looked up again, Roman noticed Logan death glaring him, and immediately paled, thinking of how many ways Logan would find his revenge. He watched in either awe or horror as Logan gulped down his entire sixteen ounce cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat. 

"Roman?"

Roman gulped, "Yes, Logan?"

Logan washed out his cup in the sink and set it on the rack to dry, then walked slowly over to Roman and leaned down close to his ear, muttering, "What is weakness?"

And that was the first time Roman realized Logan was the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP switching the sugar out with salt before Person B is awake. Person B makes their coffee before so much as glancing in Person A's general direction, as usual, and dumps a butt load of "sugar" into their coffee before drinking it. Person A is fighting back laughter and tears until they realize Person A is giving them a death glare while they gulp down their entire 16 oz. cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat because they are the alpha and what is weakness.
> 
> Please leave your little OTP AUs in the comments or request specific plots and I will do my best to give it justice (im so sorry T.T)
> 
> If you want a part 2 with more stupid pranks involving other sides, please drop some kudos for me (it means more to me than you might think) and suggest a few hilarious pranks of your own in the comments
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it *insert purple heart emoji here*


	3. Moxiety - Saudade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Patton x Virgil (Moxiety) "Saudade" -  
> Warnings: Not as fluffy as the others, a bit more angsty and sad
> 
> I try not to write like this too often (it brings me down a bit) but I found the perfect prompt - which I will not show as it a dialogue prompt - and just couldn't stop myself... It's a bit saddening so if you want just lighthearted happiness, please skip over this chapter and onto the next that will be published near around the same time :)
> 
> (Here's the website I used for the title/little definition in the story: https://tinyurl.com/y9bgb3hg )

It was bleary out, the rain smattering against the window, creating fun little water-droplet-racing games that Virgil would play with himself. He was perched on the edge of the windowsill, leaning against the glass with his right foot propped up, elbow resting atop it, with his left dangling, socks nearly reaching the carpet. He just liked the sound, the rushing calm of the white noise that brought a wave of... _numbness_ , Virgil thought. 

Patton, who had been making dinner in the kitchen, had come over to sit with Virgil, mirroring his position. "Hey, kiddo, dinner's about to be ready," Patton murmured, looking out the window onto the dull street. He heard Virgil hum in reply, and turned to look at him.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" Patton could sense something other than the usual detachment that came with watching the rain... something... sadder. 

Virgil watched a couple race along the sidewalk, wrapped in a huge, shared coat, the life in their grin so infectious that Virgil smiled slightly himself. "Y'know, dad... I like drinking coffee alone, and reading alone. I like riding the bus alone, and walking home alone. It gives me time to think, and set my mind free," He murmured the words, seeing the shorter girl laugh and kiss the taller girl on the cheek, giggling to herself.

Patton could sense there was more, so he waited patiently, taking Virgil's hand while watching the couple too.

"But when I see a mother with her child, a girl with her lover, or a friend laughing with their best friend... I realize that even though I like being alone... I don't fancy being lonely..." Virgil cast his eyes down, sighing deeply. 

"I know, kiddo... I know..." Patton rubbed circles into Virgil's hand with his thumb, looking at his dark, strange, _precious_  son. Patton knew all too well what it felt like... 

After a few more minutes of comfortable listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside, Virgil murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, "Y'know, I actually thought I was the only one who felt this way..."

Patton glanced at him, before returning his gaze to the now empty street. It wasn't often Virgil opened up, and when he did, Patton let him say everything first, just so he wouldn't scare him off.

"But when I looked it up, there's actually a name for this in Portugese, Saudade. It's the vague and constant desire for something that does not and probably cannot exist." He recited softly. "Dad?" Virgil looked up and met Patton's loving gaze.

"Yeah, Virge?"

"Will Thomas ever find love again..?" 

Patton was silent for a moment, actually thinking through the answer before finally saying, "I hope that Thomas finds someone who he loves and who loves him in return."

Virgil let go of Patton's hand and stood, Patton standing as well. He stretched for a moment, took one last look over his shoulder out the window, then said in his usual deadpan, "What's for dinner?"

They never talked about it since, but when it rained, Patton held Virgil's hand while they sat in the windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginal Prompt: "I like drinking coffee alone, and reading alone. I like riding the bus alone, and walking home alone. It gives me time to think, and set my mind free. But when I see a mother with her child, a girl with her lover, or a friend laughing with their best friend, I realize that even though I like being alone, I don't fancy being lonely."
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't the usual fun-loving Patton you know, and it is a bit out-of-character for them both, but I thought I did an okay job on this chapter  
> ~o0o~  
> Please leave your little OTP AUs in the comments or request specific plots and I will do my best to give it justice
> 
> If you want a part 2 with more windowsill talks, please drop some kudos for me (it means more to me than you might think) and suggest a topic of conversation in the comments
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it *insert purple heart emoji here*


	4. Logicality - Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS OHMAGOD WE HIT 140 HITS IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH :D *clears throat, straightens tie* Sorry about that, now back to our regularly scheduled program :)  
> I'm really sorry this is so late, I've been extremely sick and was out of action for awhile, but I'm back and ready to write! Again, sorry, and please enjoy!
> 
> Requested by ~Waffles_are_great83~ "Could you maybe do an au were Logan and Patton have a mute son Virgil??"
> 
> \- Logan x Patton (Logicality) "Unspoken" -  
> Warnings: not really anything to put here so keep on reading *insert purple heart emoji here*

"And here is the last little boy," The nurse said, picking up the last boy in the nursery room. "The doctor's looked him over, said he has damaging on his vocal cords from a car accident that took both his parents." She touch his little forehead with her index finger, swiping his wispy black hair out of the way.

She glanced up at the pair standing in the room with her, one looking slightly disinterested and the other looking like he was keeping himself from reaching out and stealing the baby from her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked calmly, offering the baby in which the man took him into his arms with a gentle smile.

"Does he have a name?" The stoic man asked, looking over his partner's shoulder at the child. 

"Well, the birth certificate says his name is Ciar, meaning 'the darkest color that absorbs light completely'." She recited, "Although, if adopted, you are legally allowed to change him name."

"I like the name Vincent." The man holding the child said, smiling down at the sleeping boy.

"Well, I will let you two decide." The nurse said, stepping out to grab the paperwork.

The composed man turned to the other, "You've grown quite attached, haven't you, Patton?"

Patton shushed him, rocking the baby and cooing at him. "Isn't he just perfect, Logan? I want to take him home,"

"Patton-" Logan started, but sighed and softened when Patton gave him his most irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright, but I call first everything." He laughed quietly at Patton's horrified look of despair.

The nurse returned with the forms, and both signed for custody of their new child. All the way home, the two argued over what to rename the child, and eventually compromised with Virgil, like the Roman poet. Patton squealed, knowing his best friend and honorary uncle to the child would absolutely loose his shit when he heard that, and Logan was pleased that the name was something relatively scholarly.

 

As Virgil grew, his disability made it very difficult to communicate his feelings, causing much discourage to build within the small child. When Roman would come over to babysit and would play his ukulele, singing different Disney songs, Virgil was very frustrated when all he could do was listen and not sing along. When Logan had had a particularly bad day and would be smart with everyone, Virgil couldn't talk back or try to calm him down. And when Patton had tried to get him to start using his writing pad so they could communicate, but didn't realize Virgil was left handed and his writing was illegible, they were both very distraught. 

But, in time, Virgil learned a bit of sign language, getting both his fathers and his uncle to learn some too, and, though it was a rough at times, it helped immensely. Then he became old enough for Kindergarten, and it was just meltdown after meltdown because he couldn't communicate what he wanted to say, and finally just snapped one day, shoving a kid out of the way as he stormed from the Special ED classroom and down into a regular classroom. He had walked up to the teacher and tried to ask her something in Sign Language, but she couldn't understand and eventually Patton had to leave work early and come get him. 

It just got worse as he advanced in school, people not believing he was actually mute and mistaking it for shyness. Virgil closed himself off from everyone, not seeing the point in trying to communicate if no one understood him. He actually had a passion for learning but could never really ask the questions he needed or ask for help. 

It wasn't until middle school, when he met Mr. Emile, that things started looking up again. Mr. Emile knew sign language and included Virgil in every activity, even sometimes sitting with him at his table when there was a movie playing. 

Virgil had a special connection with Mr. Emile and really wanted to repeat sixth grade to stay in that school, but he had to move on to Jr. High. No one there knew Sign Language and everyone looked at him funny. He hated it, hated his teachers, hated everything. 

Patton took notice but was sad that he couldn’t really do anything while Virgil was at school, and when he came home Virgil was too wound up from the day to care much about anything. 

High school rolled around and he finally found some others who had hearing deficiencies who would talk with him in Sign Language. He even got a boyfriend, Remy, who’s sister was deaf so he knew some ASL. 

Things were going right, everything was fine, then before he knew where time had gone, Virgil had graduated and was going to college with Remy. He had a much harder time in the lecture rooms, but didn’t want to ask for a professional translator that would bring too much attention to him. So he just listened, taking notes, hanging out after with his friends and Remy, and going home on the weekends.

For his 21st birthday, Patton had showed him an old scrapbook filled with pictures of Virgil growing up. It was filled to the brim with all the good and bad times of Virgil’s life. All of them teared up at the picture of Patton and Logan bringing home Virgil for the first time.

Logan kissed Patton’s cheek. “I knew from the moment Patton laid hands on you, you would be our perfect son, mute or not.” They both did the sign “I love you”, and Virgil did it back, a watery smile on his face. 

”I love you too,” Virgil mouthed the words, hugging both his fathers. Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late, I got really, really sick and had to go into quarantine at my house :( but anyways there’s a new chapter being written as this one is being posted so don’t worry about me (I’m getting better but I’m still sick) and i hope you enjoyed my chapter :3
> 
> Please leave your little OTP AUs in the comments or request specific plots and I will do my best to give it justice (im so sorry T.T)
> 
> If you want a part 2 with more Mute!Son!Virgil, please drop some kudos for me (it means more to me than you might think) and suggest a new adventure for him to go on in the comments
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it *insert purple heart emoji here*


	5. Analogical - Pillow Talk (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I WAS GROUNDED PLEASE DONT HATE ME <3<3<3  
> ALSO THANKS SO MUCH FOR 360 READS IM SCREAMING I LOVER YOU ALL SO MUCH HERE THE CHAPTER :D
> 
> \- Logan x Virgil (Analogical) “Pillow Talk” Part 2 -  
> Warnings: Cute little kiss, might make you question your existence but that’s okay :p

Logan was slowly but surely going mad.

The entire day, Virgil had looked up every stupid question he could possibly remember and fired them off in a constant barrage that night.  
“Can you cry underwater?”  
“Do fish ever get thirsty?”  
“Why is it called a building when it’s already built?”  
“Is the S or the C silent in scent?”  
With each question mark hung in the air, Logan could nearly _feel_ his sanity slipping away. 

“Why don’t birds fall off trees when they’re sleeping?”  
“When they say dog food is new and improved, who tastes it?”  
“Why doesn’t glue stick to the bottom of the glue bottle?”  
“If you get out the shower clean, why does the towel get dirty?”  


Virgil was failing miserably at hiding his smile as he continued to murmur idiotic questions to Logan at God-knows-what-time in the morning.

 _Two could play it that way_ , Logan thought, and pulled a Patton on Virgil, asking: “If money is the root of all evil, why do they ask for it in church?”  
Virgil was stunned, but that didn't keep him from continuing down his list. “If you drop soap on the floor, is he floor clean or is the soap dirty?” he shot back, sitting up in the dark of Logan's room.

Logan sat up as well, doing his best to intimidating-voice because he was literally turning Asian with all the squinting he was doing without his glasses. “If white things reflect light, and mirrors reflect light, why don’t they look the same?”  
Virgil was unaffected, firing off with: “How do you throw away a garbage can?” It was becoming increasingly difficult not to answer the questions for Logan, and not to laugh at Logan for Virgil.

And so back and forth they went.  
Logan: “If a word is misspelled in the dictionary, how would we know?”

Virgil: “Why is there a D in fridge but not in refrigerator?”  
Logan: “If a bunch of cats jump on top of each other, is it still called a dog pile?”

They were both centimeters from each other, but not realizing their close proximity due to their "game", if you could call it that.  
“Who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?” Virgil asked, his breath hot on Logan's face. Logan made a decision (an accident really - his hand slipped on the pillow and he lost his balance) and lean forward, catching Virgil off guard. Both were pleasantly surprised by the kiss, albeit not really knowing what to do cause they were two awkward little gays, but they made do.

It was Virgil who pulled away first, a light blush on his face. For once, he had run out of stupid questions (or more accurately, Logan made him _forget_ all the rest of them) and stared at Logan, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness to make out Logan's facial features. He more felt than saw Logan smile.

"Why is the pizza box a square if the pizza is a circle and the slices are triangles, Virgil?" Logan asked sweetly. Virgil tackled him in a kiss and neither got much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #whatislife
> 
> Please leave your little OTP AUs in the comments or request specific plots and I will do my best to give it justice (im so sorry T.T)
> 
> If you want a part 3 with more stupid questions, please drop some kudos for me (it means more to me than you might think) and suggest a few random 1am questions of your own in the comments 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it *insert purple heart emoji here*


End file.
